The present invention relates to an improved cylindrical collar as typically used in the fast food industry for placing around specialty sandwiches, such as a multilayered hamburger or such, thereby maintaining the lateral alignment of the sandwich bun halves, meat patty, and selected toppings when wrapped in a paper sandwich wrap or placed in a clamshell container. Also the collar quickens the building of a sandwich as the collar as serves an external form when the sandwich is assembled within the collar.